MI RENUNCIA A FAN FICCIÓN
by Luis Carlos
Summary: A través de esta historia explico mis motivos por el cual ya no podré seguir siendo un autor de fan ficción, espero que no se molesten ni se pongan muy tristes por mi decisión y gracias a todos ustedes por haber sido mis amigos y amigas en todo este tiempo :D


**MI RENUNCIA A FAN FICCIÓN**

**Buenos días damas y caballeros, tal y como lo dice el título voy abandonar a fan ficción ¿Por qué? Pues lo explicaré ahora mismo. South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone pero la historia y los personajes que me inventé son de MÍ propiedad (Creo que esta será la última vez que escriba estas notas de autor)**

En un teatro todo oscuro estaba alguien parado en el escenario y no se podía ver de quién se trataba hasta que unos reflectores se prendieron y enfocaron a esa persona, resultó que resultó ser de Luis Carlos Alarcón que tenía los brazos cruzados detrás de su espalda y tenía una clara expresión de tristeza en su cara.

-Hola mi querido público- saludo a los lectores -en esta ocasión no les traigo una historia, sino que les voy a dar una noticia que de seguro no le va a gustar a más de uno. Y esa noticia es…- hace una pausa mientras respirada profundamente -que voy a renunciar y abandonar fan ficción.

Ante estas palabras muchas personas ponen una expresión de ¡¿WTF?! Las que están tomando agua enseguida la escupen, los que están comiendo se atragantan con su comida, otras abren los ojos de par en par y otras más se quedan en estado de shock.

-Así es señoras y señores, tal y como lo están escuchando; voy a dejar fan ficción- siguió hablando con pesar el colombiano soltando otros suspiro -¿Por qué? Pues por algunas razones…

-Primero. Siento que ya no es lo mismo, al menos para mí. Cuando me volví escritor de fan ficción el 11 de Septiembre del 2,012 sentía una gran emoción ya que al fin podía darle rienda suelta a mi casi infinita imaginación plasmando mis ideas en esta página y entreteniendo a las personas que leían mis fics (Aunque al principio tenía una ortografía de infarto con errores MONUMENTALES)

Y no solo eso, sino que también podía conocer a muchas más personas de las que conocería en el mundo real (Debido a que soy muy asocial y me gusta estar solo la mayor parte del tiempo) y así podía interactuar con muchos autores y lectores y me hecho amigo de muchos de ellos-as :D

Estaba tan feliz (Al estilo de Craig XD) ya que poco a poco me estaba haciendo famoso, por así decirlo, y reconocido por el fan ficción de South Park (En el de español claro está) algo que nunca me pasó cuando era un chico en la escuela (Ya que no era muy popular que digamos) y todo se lo debo a mi fic más grande y famoso:

Las Crónicas de Mysterion (Si que he hecho muchas referencias de esta historia ¿Verdad? XD) Con ese fic traté de darle un giro a fan ficción, en un lugar en donde el 99% de las historias son de puro romance (Yaoi sobre todo) yo sentía que faltaba algo, mejor dicho, faltaban muchas cosas.

Y eso eran los fics de aventura, acción, suspenso, fantasía, ciencia ficción, temática de héroes y villanos. Estos géneros y muchos más son MUY escasos en fan ficción; tal y como yo mismo lo digo en mi perfil:

Eh notado que la mayoría de las historias en estos lados son de romance (especialmente Yaoi) y eh notado que no hay muchas historias de aventura o de acción, ciencia ficción o estilo sobrenatural y fantasioso (e español, porque en inglés hay MUCHÍSIMOS, bueno en realidad no tantos XD).

Así que me pregunté ¿Por qué no tratar de escribir historias de ese estilo? (aunque me gustan también las historias de humor XD) y se me ocurrió meterme en este sitio para plasmar mis ideas MUY revolucionarias.

Yo quería ser un revolucionario, quería ser alguien que hiciera algo diferente a lo que se ha visto por estos lados, quería darle un giro de 360 grados a las historias que las personas están acostumbradas a ver siempre. Con las Crónicas y con otros fics que tienen las temáticas que dije anteriormente, logré mucho de eso ya que no son los clásicos cuentos de corazoncitos flotando y angelitos tocando el arpa (A pesar de que también he hecho uno que otro fic de romance XD)

Es gracias a esas historias por las que me hice tan conocido en fan ficción (Y también a que he comentado en muchos fics XD) y esperaba que con todo eso, más personas se animaran a hacer historias diferentes al romance y también hicieran fics con los géneros que dije (Oh que por lo menos el romance no sea lo principal de la historia)

Pero ese es el problema. Ya que siento que soy el ÚNICO que hace historias con esas temáticas; me siento como un granito de sal en un tarro de azúcar, bueno en realidad también hay otros autores que hacen historias que no son de romance. Pero el punto es que a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que he hecho para que más personas hagan fics con otras temáticas… siento que estoy luchando una guerra perdida.

Bueno, bueno, yo sé muy bien que hay personas con gustos diferentes a los míos y que les gusta el romance por encima de cualquier cosa, no estoy tratando de obligar a nadie a seguir mis ideales; pero esperaba que después de tanto tiempo, alguien más aparte de mí hiciera historias de acción, aventura y las otras temáticas.

Solo fíjense bien, en los dos años y cuatro meses que llevo en estos lados, solo hay como… autores que hacemos fics no de romance (Incluyéndome) Al principio me puse feliz de que al fin aparecieran nuevos autores que hicieran historias que no fueran de romance con las clásicas parejas que todos conocen: Style, Bunny, Creek, Dip, Tyde, Chregory, Candy y otros derivados como el K2, Cryle y otras más.

Pero eso es parte del problema ¡Solo somos 7 los autores que hacemos fics que no sean romance! Y por una "increíble causalidad" somos hombres (¿Qué curioso, cierto?) ellos son mis amigos y para rematar, sus historias (Que son muy buenas) no reciben el crédito que se merecen (Si quieren sus nombres, me lo pueden pedir por PM)

Yo tengo algo de ventaja sobre ellos ya que soy el que hace fics y actualizo con mayor frecuencia y porque soy el más conocido entre los 7 y es por eso que mis historias son más vistas y comentadas que las suyas; pero eso no cambia el hecho de que somos MUY pocos los que hacemos historias diferentes a las que se ven día a día.

Siempre traté de mantener la esperanza de que algún día aparecieran nuevos autores que compartan mi punto de vista o que por lo menos las personas que les gusta hacer fics de romance, pongan un poquito de su parte y se tomen la molestia de variar de género y hagan una que otra historia con las temáticas que he dicho (De la misma forma en que yo me he tomado la molestia de hacer fics de romance) pero esa esperanza se hace más y más pequeña con el paso del tiempo… (Estoy pasando por una crisis mental DX).

-Veamos ahora el segundo problema- se rasca un poco la nuca -siento que estoy atrapado en la misma y tediosa rutina de siempre.

No me mal entiendan, me gusta escribir historias, pero es que estar tanto tiempo haciendo fics… se me está haciendo algo muy aburridor y monótono y siento que no estoy llegando a nada.

Como muchos sabrán, el año pasado me volví empleado de SONY, eso fue para darle un giro a mi vida y no estar siempre haciendo lo mismo; pero a pesar de que eso le dio un vuelco a mi vida… de nuevo siento que estoy atrapado en la misma rutina de siempre.

Los fics me han hecho famoso en fan ficción, pero poco me sirven en el mundo real y más porque no gano nada que me ayude en mi día a día (Aparte de los valiosos reviews que me han dejado todos ustedes ;D) pero aun así siento que la gran y basta imaginación que tanto me caracteriza se está desperdiciando por completo y que el amor al arte de la escritura, al igual que la esperanza, va desapareciendo poco a poco.

Aunque tal vez no del todo, ya que algún día espero volverme un gran escritor y estar haciendo fics en esta página, me ayuda a pulir mis habilidades y en el mejor de los casos, si realice mis sueño de volverme un escritor famoso :D.

-Así que para no alargar más esto…- se frota la garganta -este será mi última historia, lo que es una verdadera desgracia ya que aún tengo MUCHAS historias que hacer y fics que completar y varias ideas que no se podrán hacer…- una lágrima se le resbala por su ojo derecho -pero fue divertido mientras duró- sonrió un poco -y antes de despedirme, les quiero dar las gracias a todos mis amigos y amigas de fan ficción, especialmente a:

**Coyote Smith, Cereal Pascual (Fernanda) Spody el Jarcor, Xander Files, N3k00-Ch4n, Robot Atómico 123, Blackie-99 (Roxana) Bertha Nayelly, Ángelus24, Skylar Cevering, Vic Pin, Shevarastaingan, CoffiG.**

A todos ellos, a todas ellas, a todos mis demás amigos, amigas y conocidos de fan ficción; de nuevo les doy las gracias por todo (Especialmente por aguantar a alguien con una mentalidad TAN particular como es la mía XD) y les deseo lo mejor del mundo tanto en fan ficción como en los demás aspectos de su vida y espero que no se molesten o entristezcan mucho por mi retirada.

Tal vez mi ausencia deje un gran vacío por estos lados. Pero quien sabe, puede que algún día aparezca un nuevo Maestro de la Imaginación que también quiera hacer fics revolucionarios y siga mis mismos pasos y llene ese gran vacío con sus propias y originales historias :D.

-Así que hasta la próxima mis queridos amigos y amigas, que tengan un buen día y nunca se les olvide que yo siempre los tendré en mi mente y corazón- dicho esto da media vuelta y empieza a caminar con las manos metidas en mis bolsillos mientras silba una canción, las luces se apagan y se escucha la música del Chavo cuando este está triste cuando todos fueron a Acapulco -ah y por cierto, una última cosa…- jala una cuerda.

-¡FELIZ DÍA DE LOS INOCENTES!-enseguida se abre un cartel con un anuncio que dice esas palabras acompañado de globos de diferentes colores, cerbatanas, serpentinas y sopla un espanta suegras -¿Pensaron que este sería en serio mi renuncia a fan ficción? ¡SOLO LES ESTABA TOMANDO EL PELO INOCENTES PALOMITAS!- se baja el párpado izquierdo y saca la lengua XD -ahora voy hablar en primera persona.

Sé que estoy medio loco ¡Pero no tanto para dejar fan ficción! Y mucho menos con el pocotón de cosas que tengo pendientes y espero estar por estos lados durante mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo más :D

Y estoy totalmente consciente que ahora más de una persona me querrá arrancar la cabeza ¡Pero es que no me pude resistir en hacer una broma de este calibre! Es más, desde hace un mes que estoy llevo planeando esto XD

Esta es sin dudas la troleada más grande que he hecho ¿Cierto? Pero calma, calma, que no panda el cúnico, no todo lo que he dicho fue una broma, en serio mucho de lo que dije anteriormente es la pura verdad en cómo me he sentido en varias ocasiones.

Eso en realidad es algo que me salió del alma (Sonó cursi ¿Cierto?) Algún día todo llega a su fin (Y yo no soy la excepción) pero cuando llegue mi verdadero retiro de fan ficción, espero que suceda cuando ya sea un viejito octogenario y medio senil XD.

Hasta entonces seguiré entreteniéndolos con mis fics e ideas revolucionarias :D y para compensar mi "pequeña bromita" les dejaré un regalito de año nuevo.

¿Recuerdan mi fic de Indecisión? En esa historia hice votaciones y di ideas para fics. Mi regalo para todos ustedes es darles más ideas para historias a partir del capítulo 3 y no solamente ideas, sino Summarys y algunas escenas para esas historias, como por ejemplo:

**RENEGADO:**

Esta historia trata sobre que Butters se cansa de los castigos y tratos injustos que le dan sus padres llegando a tal punto que en un ataque de ira casi los mata a golpes y huye de su casa a los 16 años para tratar de darle un sentido a su vida.

El Summary sería algo más o menos así:

_Harto de los maltratos y castigos que recibía por parte de sus padres, Butters explota y luego de casi matarlos a golpes, huye de su hogar y del pueblo de South Park para recorrer el país y darle un significado a su vida. Con el paso del tiempo deja de ser un niño tímido y asustadizo para volverse_ _un hombre frío y áspero que aún sigue tratando de darle un significado a su vida ya sea ayudando ocasionalmente a personas que estén siendo maltratadas o partiéndole la madre a quien crea que merece recibir un castigo y cuando se reencuentre con sus viejos amigos, descubrirá que tanto ellos como el pueblo han cambiado mucho desde su partida._

El Summary puede cambiar por supuesto y de hecho una vez consideré hacer esta historia, pero no encontré una buena temática que darle D:

Pero una escena que se me ocurrió fue esta:

_Un hombre alto, musculoso, de pelo rubio un poco largo, con una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de su cara de expresiones aniñadas, gafas negras como su chaleco de cuero, Jeans grises con rotos en algunas partes y montado en una moto Harley, llega a un bar de mala muerte y se detiene para luego encenderse un cigarro y darle una profunda calada para luego ingresar al lugar._

_En su interior hay lo que se esperaría que hubiera en él, tipos ahogando sus penas en alcohol, algunos planeando algo muy sucio, otros peleando o haciendo competencias en ellos. El rubio hizo caso omiso a todo eso y fue hasta la barra._

_-Una cerveza- le pidió toscamente al cantinero que estaba limpiando un vaso._

_-¡Suélteme idiota!- se escuchó de repente el grito de una mujer, una de las camareras del bar, que estaba siendo manoseada por unos tipos._

_-No seas sí preciosa y pasa el tiempo con nosotros- le pidió uno de ellos sonriendo lascivamente y haciendo que ella se sentara en sus piernas._

_-¡Jódanse pendejos!- esa mujer le dio una fuerte y sonora bofetada volteándole la cara pero el tipo en vez de molestarse sonrió un poco al igual que sus amigos._

_-Huy, manos delicadas pero fuertes ¡Ya me imagino como serás en la cama, perra!- dicho esto amañó con darle también una bofetada con el dorso de su mano izquierda._

_-Creo que la señorita les pidió que la dejaran en paz- el hombre rubio le sujetó la mano y se la empezó a aplastar haciéndole rugir del dolor._

_LUEGO DE QUE ÉL LES PATEARA EL CULO A TODOS ESOS TIPOS…_

_-Gracias por ayudarme señor…- le agradeció la mujer pero se detuvo al no saber su nombre._

_-Mi nombre es Leopold Stouch, pero me puede llamar simplemente Leo- se presentó él con voz rasposa mientras se ponía su chaleco negro._

_-No sabe lo agradecida que estoy y… bueno, si quiere yo sé cómo recompensarlo- ahora fue ella la que sonrió de forma lasciva._

_-Si así lo desea señorita…- accedió él pero sin cambiar su semblante._

¿Entienden lo que quiero decir? Mañana en el capítulo 3 de indecisión les voy a dar ideas de esta forma sobre otras historias y de seguro a más de una persona le gustara ;D

Así que sin más me despido y de nuevo espero que no se hayan molestado mucho por la bromita que les hice.

-Oye Luis- me habló de repente Kyle acercándose a mí junto con Stan, Kenny, Cartman y Butters.

-¿Qué pasa?- les pregunté.

-Afuera del teatro hay unas personas que quieren hablar contigo-

Me extrañé por eso y salí para ver de qué se trataba llevándome la gran y horrible sorpresa de que había una multitud que estaba MUY moleta, me miraban con ojos de matador y muchas de las personas que la conformaban tenían armas de fuego, antorchas, armas blancas, armas de objetos contundentes, todo al más puro estilo tumulto que quiere re-joder Frankenstein.

-Eh…- retrocedo unos pasos sudando como un condenado, tan pálido como Michael Jackson y temblando un poco -¿Qué no ti-tienen sentido del hu-humor?- pregunté sonriendo de forma muy nerviosa.

-¡AAAHHH!- su grito colectivo me indica que no y se dirigen a mí.

-¡PIERNAS PARA QUE LAS QUIERO!- enseguida comienzo a correr por mi vida esquivando por poco los disparos y cosas que me arrojan -¡Y recuerden que el tercer capítulo de Indecisión lo voy a tratar de subir mañana siempre y cuando esta turba iracunda no me haga carnitas!-

-Eso es lo que le pasa a Alarcón por tirárselas del bromista- espetó Kenny riendo un poco al igual que sus amigos.

-La minoría esta recontra jodida- se burló ahora el culón.

-"Justamente iba a decir lo mismo"- el tercero fue Caos en la mente de Butters quién trataba de no reír como los demás.

**Primer y único capítulo de esta historia completado el 28/12/2014.**


End file.
